1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to an enhanced organic light-emitting display (OLED) device in which extraction efficiency of light emitted by an organic light-emitting layer is improved, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among flat surface display devices, an organic light-emitting display (OLED) device is a self-light-emitting-type display device and has the advantages of a wide view angle, excellent contrast, and a quick response speed. The OLED device includes an anode electrode on a substrate, an organic light-emitting layer on the anode electrode, and a cathode electrode on the organic light-emitting layer. When a voltage is applied between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode, the organic light-emitting layer emits light. The light emitted by the organic light-emitting layer is extracted to the outside through the anode electrode and/or the cathode electrode.
A portion of the light, having passed through the anode electrode, may not be extracted to the outside because it is instead dispersed in left and right directions along the plane of the substrate. As a result, the light extraction efficiency of the OLED device may be lowered.